After The Duel
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Edo x Ryou/Ryou x Edo, Victoryshipping] Ryou's just won a Pro League duel. Edo has his own way to offer congratulations. And could they be interrupted?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** After The Duel  
**Pairing:** Edo x Ryou  
**Word Count:** 1,000||**Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor||**Rated:** R  
**Notes:** This presumes an existing relationship between Ryou and Edo and takes place about five years after the end of GX.  
**Challenge:** Diversity Challenge: section B, #46: write a fic that is M-rated.  
**Summary:** [one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Edo x Ryou/Ryou x Edo, Victoryshipping] Ryou's just won a Pro League duel. Edo has his own way to offer congratulations. And could they be interrupted?

* * *

Ryou closed the door to his dressing room behind himself, locking it almost automatically. There were few visitors he welcomed during the hour or so of downtime he had after a duel, and they all knew to let him know they would be there in advance.

Well, most of them did. He still hadn't managed to get Juudai to grasp the concept of sending a note ahead, but he'd grown used to that over the years.

He settled down into his chair, setting his duel disk aside, and taking a few long, deep breaths.

He wasn't surprised at all to feel familiar warm hands coming from behind him, touching the sides of his neck. He'd almost expected them.

"Five wins in a row." Edo murmured into his ear. "You're getting better."

Ryou leaned back into the embrace of the upholstered leather chair. Edo hadn't yet moved from behind him, but those clever fingers knew right where to go to help him relax more. "Our duel is next week."

"I know." Edo stepped around to settle on the arm of the chair, and Ryou moved his own arm to make way for him. "I look forward to seeing how this deck does against the D-Heroes."

Ryou did too, but he wasn't in the mood to talk about that right now. He'd just fought a hard duel and while he'd won, it had still taken more out of him than he'd expected.

Edo leaned in closer to brush his lips across the side of Ryou's neck. "I watched you duel. I wasn't sure if your opponent would make it or not."

After everything they'd experienced, Ryou wasn't at all surprised that this caught Edo's attention. Random death didn't appeal to him in the slightest, but seeing Ryou on the battlefield? Well, as he'd learned in Dark World, that could get Edo's attention every time.

And his own as well, since he'd come to Edo's dressing room after Edo's victories more than once himself.

Edo opened Ryou's coat, pulling down the black shirt to expose the skin underneath, leaning in to drop small teasing kisses. Ryou tilted his head back, his breath speeding up with each touch of those lips. Edo's hand slid underneath his shirt, skimming across his stomach and up his chest, sending his breath stuttering out of him.

"I ordered dinner at home tonight," Edo murmured, his breath warm in Ryou's ear. Ryou knew what he meant; this was only a taste of what would come later. He wanted that taste, wanted it more with each breath.

"Shouldn't we go, then?" He wasn't yet so out of it that anyone would notice anything unusual between the two of them. Their relationship wasn't a secret by any means, but there was no need to go walking out of there with the fact they'd been making out with one another plainly visible.

Edo didn't move, at least not to get up. His fingers kept moving underneath Ryou's shirt, caressing against every inch of skin he could reach. Ryou breathed harder, the fingers of his other hand clutching around the chair arm.

"Later." It took Ryou a moment to realize that Edo was answering his question. Thinking wasn't easy at the moment, at least not with his brain. The fires that Edo stoked with every movement of his fingers and lips saw to that. "We have time."

The only time that Ryou cared about now was how much longer it would take before Edo did more than tease him. Edo knew just where and how to touch to get him aroused either very quickly or very slowly, and he liked to mix the two when they had a chance, just to draw everything out that much more.

Edo's other hand, the one not teasing across Ryou's chest and stomach, now darted below to Ryou's pants, working them open with the ease of long practice. What little logical thought Ryou still clung to vanished. He hadn't clung to it very hard since Edo made himself known.

Ryou would've asked how Edo learned to do everything he knew how to do, but he knew the answer already: practice, trial and error, most of it with Ryou himself. And yet each rising tide of passion surprised him by how intense it was, many times more so than the ones before it.

Slender fingers, a little more grown now than when they'd first met, brushed over Ryou, teasing him with practiced skill. A slightly incoherent thought wandered through Ryou's mind, that he was glad he hadn't asked for the footstool that many of the dressing rooms came equipped with. As boneless as he was with each stroke of Edo's hands on him, it would've killed the mood to slide out and possibly bruise something hitting it.

As it was, Edo's weight alone kept him in his seat, and he still found himself slipping down anyway. One hand held tightly to the chair arm and the other gripped onto the bottom of the chair, and if he lost either grip, he knew he'd be on the floor.

Not that it would be the first time they'd hit the floor in their exertions, but it could still put a damper on things for the first few minutes.

"Oh, hey!"

Ryou hissed between his teeth, and not because of what Edo was doing this time.

"Just came by to say congratulations on the win, Kaiser. I'll be out getting a drink if you want to say hi later." Juudai looked over his shoulder as he started back toward the door. "Hey, Edo. Can't wait to see your next duel!"

Ryou didn't see the door open, but a moment later, he and Edo were once again the only ones in the room.

"Did that just happen?" Edo asked, and Ryou nodded.

"Unfortunately." Like it or not, the mood was wrecked now.

Of course, the way Edo pulled him closer before he could move promised that it wouldn't be for much longer.

**The End**


End file.
